


Juste ton odeur

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [OS - Sterek] Depuis qu'il a été possédé par le nogitsune, Stiles est envahi par des cauchemars. Il se rend compte que la seule chose qui arrive à l'apaiser est l'odeur de Derek. Après une soirée passée au loft, il décide d'embarquer un T-shirt appartenant au loup-garou. [Défi collectif]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Juste ton odeur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. #Injustice
> 
> Genre : OS. En canon (Univers de Teen Wolf). Fluff. Un peu de mélange entre Drama et Hurt&Comfort (mais très léger je pense).
> 
> Merci comme toujours à Neliia pour avoir fait la bêta-lecture, correction, de cette fic !
> 
> Note :  
> Il s'agit d'un défi proposé par Neliia et Ryopini en cette période de confinement. Plurielle et moi avons accepté de le relever également.  
> N'hésitez pas à aller lire donc les 3 autres textes basés sur ce même prompt qui se trouvent sur le site Fanfiction.net !
> 
> Règles du défi (proposé par Neliia et Ryopini) :  
> Défi Sterek, avec contraintes :  
> \- Happy end obligatoire,  
> \- 2K minimum,  
> \- Prompt imposé : "Stiles est envahi par des cauchemars et se rend compte que l'odeur de Derek l'apaise",  
> \- Premier paragraphe imposé (indiqué en italiques et entre crochets en début de fic).  
> J'ai eu des mots à placer en suppléments (merci de votre compassion chers lecteurs) : "Tu es MST: magnifique, sensuelle et torride" et "Taxi". Voilà. Bon… Je vous avoue, j'ai pleuré xD

_[Stiles soupira en faisant tourner ses clés de voiture dans sa main. Une soirée avait été organisée par la meute au loft de Derek et il n'était pas motivé. Voir ses amis était toujours plaisant, toutefois, depuis quelques semaines, Stiles faisait des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en sueur, parfois en larmes, ressassant la possession, les meurtres, les tortures, les décès... Cela tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il n'arrive à se rendormir. La plupart du temps, il ouvrait son ordinateur pour combattre la fatigue et ne pas plonger de nouveau dans le sommeil. Il savait que les cauchemars ne le laisseraient pas si facilement._

_Le châtain mit le contact à sa voiture, se dirigeant vers le loft en frottant ses yeux cernés de mauve.]_ Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, la meute était déjà sur place. Il y avait Scott et sa petite amie Kira, Lydia, Malia, et tout fraîchement arrivé dans leur groupe, Liam. Ce dernier venait d'être transformé récemment par Scott, et malgré les difficultés qu'il avait eu au début à se faire à sa condition, il avait enfin accepté son sort.

Un triste sort, selon Stiles.

L'hyperactif soupira alors que le reste de la bande parlait, visiblement de bonne humeur. Lui, il n'avait pas le cœur ni l'énergie pour ça. Ils avaient perdu tellement de gens ces deux dernières années… Son regard passa successivement sur les autres membres de la meute et il se demanda soudainement qui d'entre eux serait le prochain. Cette pensée l'horrifia. Un vide monstrueux emplit sa poitrine et il se gifla mentalement pour penser à un truc pareil.

"Hm Derek ?" appela-t-il rapidement. "Dis voir, je peux utiliser ta salle de bains ?" demanda-t-il nerveusement. Ce n'était pas comme si ce serait la première fois qu'il le ferait, mais Stiles demandait toujours. Tout le monde demandait toujours chez Derek. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient souvent invités au loft, qu'ils pouvaient être aussi familiers avec lui qu'ils ne l'étaient entre eux. Avec Derek, tout était un peu différent. Sûrement une question d'âge.

Le loup-garou acquiesça et Stiles fonça directement à l'étage.

Il n'était pas du genre à broyer du noir, mais depuis que le nogitsune avait pris possession de lui, depuis qu'Allison était décédée… Les choses étaient devenues différentes. Il avait du mal à passer au-dessus. Ça le rongeait, mentalement et physiquement, parce que les cauchemars n'avaient jamais été si forts.

Il pénétra dans la salle d'eau, referma la porte derrière lui et ouvrit le robinet. Il laissa couler un peu d'eau fraîche avant de s'en asperger sur le visage. Dieu qu'il avait l'impression de devenir progressivement un fantôme durant les soirées de meute. Il essayait de se concentrer, mais vraiment, son cerveau ne suivait pas, ne suivait plus.

Il tendit le bras sur le côté pour attraper une serviette qui traînait là et porta le tissu à son visage pour l'éponger doucement. Il eut soudainement un léger mouvement de recul alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Ce n'était pas une serviette mais un T-shirt. Un T-shirt noir qui appartenait à Derek et qui avait visiblement été déjà porté, car il sentait son odeur corporelle. Stiles rapprocha à nouveau le vêtement de son nez et huma légèrement. Un léger frisson parcourut son corps et ses muscles se détendirent automatiquement. L'odeur était _apaisante_. Oui, c'était cela. _Un apaisement_. C'était une odeur boisée, masculine, qui lui rappelait un peu celle de son père, mais pourtant, qui en était totalement différente. Elle était moins épicée, plus végétale, organique. Elle sentait l'odeur d'une peau, brute, mais parfumée d'une effluve de nature.

Cette odeur lui faisait du bien.

Stiles resta quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées, alors que son seul sens en activité était son odorat. Le reste de son esprit s'était vidé, complètement, entièrement, faisant table rase de tout. Il oublia presque qu'il était dans la salle de bain de Derek, un vendredi soir.

Reprenant doucement ses esprits, il reposa le T-shirt à l'endroit où il l'avait pris, sur un porte vêtement à côté de l'évier. Sa main lâcha le tissu, presque à regret. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait réussi à faire le vide en lui durant quelques instants, et ce vide avait été comblé par une sensation de bien-être. Depuis quand cela n'était-il plus arrivé ?

xxx

Stiles bougeait nerveusement. Ses jambes commençaient à s'emmêler dans les draps, en divers soubresauts incontrôlés. Il dormait d'un sommeil agité, et pourtant, il ne se réveillait pas, malgré les mouvements vifs de son corps. Sa tête se tourna de droite à gauche alors qu'il laissa échapper une plainte. Dans son cauchemar, il était le nogitsune. Il était _vraiment_ lui, cette fois. Il se voyait contrôler ses propres gestes et pourtant faire toutes ces choses horribles, comme si elles lui plaisaient.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sous le coup de cette terreur nocturne. Bientôt, il vit Allison face à lui alors qu'il la tuait, avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par Scott, puis par son père... Le corps de Stiles eut un spasme violent, et il se redressa d'un coup sur son lit et hurla à plein poumons. Le cri était fort et puissant, signe de son coup de folie passager. Ses yeux ouverts fixaient, ahuris, un point fixe dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Son corps entier tremblait, sa respiration était saccadée et son corps était en nage.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec force et son père se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les bras forts du shérif compressèrent son corps mince, s'enroulant dans son dos pour le plaquer contre son torse.

"Tout va bien fiston. Je suis là. Tout va bien." murmura le quinquagénaire, tentant de le rassurer.

Et Stiles pleura. Il sanglota dans les bras de son père, parce que toute la tension dans son corps se relâchait, et parce qu' _il n'en pouvait plus_ de ces nuits d'enfer.

xxx

Stiles marchait le long de la route, d'un pas traînant et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Roscoe avait encore fait des siennes et était au garage pour se refaire une santé. Entre le bus et marcher une vingtaine de minutes à pattes, il avait fait son choix. En marchant, il laissa son esprit vagabonder ça-et-là, détaillant les maisons le long de la rue, les arbres sur la bordure du trottoir. Il n'y faisait jamais vraiment attention lorsqu'il passait en voiture. Marcher pouvait être une activité qui lui changeait les esprits. C'était un truc qui obsédait Stiles dernièrement : comment se changer les esprits. Ouais. Rien que ça.

Soyons honnêtes, pas grand-chose ne marchait. Il passait la plupart de ses nuits à regarder des vidéos sur Internet pour s'occuper. Il avait essayé de tester des trucs de relaxations, ça fonctionnait un peu lorsqu'il était éveillé. Mais dès lors qu'il fermait les yeux, tout repartait en sucette. Il avait pensé au sport aussi, évidemment. Il avait essayé d'aller à la salle tout un week-end pour s'épuiser à mort, pour que son corps soit totalement vidé, en priant pour que son subconscient suive le même chemin. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Cela avait été un échec. Il avait tenté également la masturbation, parce que ça le mettait aussi dans cet état léthargique de bien-être. Et ça marchait assez bien pour l'aider à s'endormir. Mais encore une fois, le problème principal survenait _après_. _Une fois qu'il dormait._ Ses nuits étaient incontrôlables : peu importait ce qu'il essayait de faire pour améliorer la chose, ça ne changeait rien à l'issue finale.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite la voiture à sa droite ralentir pour s'arrêter à côté de lui. Le bruit du klaxon le fit sursauter violemment et il posa une main sur sa poitrine dans un geste affolé. Son regard se braqua sur la Toyota et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la voiture de Derek. Le siège passager devant lui était vide et il vit le loup-garou assis devant le volant.

La fenêtre côté passager se baissa et Derek prit la parole.

"Besoin d'un taxi ?" demanda-t-il.

Stiles déglutit et hocha la tête.

"Ouais, carrément." répondit-il, assez ravi de la proposition.

Depuis qu'il était revenu du Mexique, Derek était plus posé. Stiles se laissait à penser qu'il avait enfin combattu ses démons, et il en était content pour le loup-garou. Après toutes les merdes qu'il avait subies, il le méritait. Lui, ses démons ne faisaient qu'augmenter.

Il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient de la portière et l'ouvrit. Il fit glisser son sac à dos pour le poser au sol dans l'habitacle et grimpa sur le siège avant de refermer la porte.

"Merci, c'est cool." déclara-t-il avant d'attraper sa ceinture pour la boucler.

Derek redémarra.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta Jeep ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

Stiles soupira et se gratta nerveusement le nez.

"Un souci avec le moteur. Elle est au garage mais je la récupère demain."

Il tourna sa tête vers le brun et ce dernier hocha la tête, fixant la route devant lui.

Derek portait un T-shirt marron foncé, et Dieu qu'il était bien foutu ainsi. Le regard de Stiles s'attarda doucement sur le biceps saillant tendu vers le volant, puis il courut vers les mains qui en agrippaient le cuir. Se rendant compte qu'il se perdait dans sa contemplation, Stiles tourna la tête pour fixer lui aussi la route.

Il avait toujours senti une forme d'attraction pour le loup-garou, mais depuis peu, il avait compris son sens. Il avait su mettre des mots là-dessus. Il était bisexuel et il ne pouvait pas nier que Derek était un bel homme. De la même manière qu'il pouvait parfois se perdre à contempler la beauté de Lydia, il pouvait le faire en admirant celle du brun.

Il soupira longuement et inspira.

Puis soudain, ça le frappa. _Cette odeur_. L'odeur de Derek. Elle était faible mais elle était là, et elle lui rappela presque automatiquement ce petit moment de félicité un peu bizarre qu'il avait eu dans la salle de bain du loup-garou quelques jours auparavant.

Stiles se positionna plus confortablement dans le siège. Il posa son crâne contre l'appui-tête alors que son corps coulait dans le cuir et se détendait un peu. Il prit à nouveau une longue inspiration mais l'odeur était un peu plus diffuse maintenant, plus lointaine. La perception avait été trop fugace, comme si elle ne pouvait durer qu'une seule seconde. Il réalisa qu'étant dans l'habitacle, il baignait dans cette odeur et son nez s'y habituait progressivement. Ce constat était absolument terrible. Il ne voulait pas s'y habituer. Il voulait avoir la sensation, _le plaisir_ , de la découvrir constamment.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda finalement Derek, pour essayer visiblement de faire la conversation. "Le lycée ?"

Stiles haussa les épaules et étouffa un bâillement un peu violent. Il était claqué.

"Euh, ouais ouais. Liam est un peu…" Il chercha le bon adjectif et reprit, "têtu."

Derek contracta un peu sa mâchoire.

"J'ai proposé à Scott de l'aider pour la prochaine pleine lune."

Stiles haussa les sourcils. Liam n'était transformé que depuis deux mois et Derek était allé rendre visite à Cora le mois précédent, alors Scott et lui avaient dû gérer un peu tout ça tout seuls… Malia, quant à elle, était également assez instable pour le moment, alors cela faisait beaucoup.

"C'est plutôt une bonne idée. Scott est trop tendre avec lui." répondit Stiles par mécanisme. Il somnolait un peu dans la voiture. La conduite douce de Derek le berçait.

Le brun lui lança un coup d'œil en biais.

Stiles regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles.

"Enfin, pas que tu sois un tyran ou quoi, hein, mais t'as l'expérience et plus de fermeté." déclara-t-il en agitant sa main devant lui d'un geste nerveux. Puis il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, d'un air las. "Bref, t'as compris."

Derek ne répondit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la rue de la maison Stilinski.

La Toyota s'arrêta le long du trottoir et Stiles défit sa ceinture.

"Merci de m'avoir déposé. On se voit bientôt." déclara-t-il, avant de reprendre. "J'imagine."

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand ils se reverraient, mais il y avait toujours une bonne excuse. Les réunions de meute étaient une fois toutes les semaines ou tous les dix jours maximum.

Stiles ouvrit la portière.

"Allez, salut." déclara-t-il à nouveau, puis il sortit du véhicule et claqua la portière derrière lui.

"Hé, Stiles !" appela Derek.

L'adolescent se retourna rapidement et regarda à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

"Ouais ?" demanda-t-il, surpris.

"Ton sac à dos." répondit le brun en désignant du menton l'accessoire resté au pied du siège passager.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, semblant soudainement figé alors qu'il percutait qu'il était parti en oubliant son _putain de sac_. Il était vraiment, vraiment, claqué.

Il ouvrit à nouveau la porte et attrapa l'objet avant de jeter un dernier regard embarrassé à Derek qui le fixait d'un air dubitatif. _La honte._

"Ha ha. Merci." répondit-il nerveusement. _Totalement la honte._

Puis soudain, il inspira à nouveau et l'odeur revint. Comme cinq minutes auparavant. Une même petite vague olfactive agréable.

Stiles sembla se raidir à nouveau, mais sous le regard insistant de Derek, il se força à sortir de la voiture. Il referma la portière et la claqua doucement, son sac à dos en main cette fois-ci.

"Bye." déclara-t-il en fixant toujours Derek à l'intérieur à travers l'ouverture.

Ce dernier hocha la tête simplement et la voiture se remit en route.

Bon sang. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose avec l'odeur de Derek.

xxx

Ils venaient de passer la soirée au loft et alors que Stiles pianotait sur le PC portable de Derek - parce qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que le loup-garou n'était clairement pas une flèche en informatique -, ce dernier s'était penché au-dessus de lui pour regarder l'écran. Ce n'avait pas été un geste anormal ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce n'avait même pas été la première fois que quelqu'un regardait par-dessus son épaule. Scott le faisait d'ailleurs souvent, même si ce soir il s'était contenté de rester avachi sur une chaise à côté, à attendre que ça se passe.

Bref, Derek avait fait _ça_. Et les doigts de Stiles avaient soudainement cessés de pianoter sur le clavier. Une demi-seconde. Rien de remarquable. Mais d'un coup, l'odeur de Derek avait enivré ses sens. _Cette satané odeur_. Elle commençait à l'agacer de le narguer autant.

Stiles s'était senti soudainement emporté par cette fragrance, par la sensation étrangement douce qu'elle créait en lui. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il _adorait_ cette odeur. C'était un fait. Il adorait l'odeur de Derek. Terriblement bizarre, mais vrai.

La soirée toucha à sa fin et Scott enfilait déjà sa veste de moto pour partir. Stiles n'était quant à lui pas spécialement excité à l'idée de rentrer chez lui. Pour quoi faire ? Pour savoir qu'il allait encore passer une nuit blanche, entrecoupée de quelques heures d'un sommeil cruel ?

"Hm, salle de bain." indiqua nerveusement Stiles, parce qu'avec tout le Coca qu'il avait englouti, il avait vraiment besoin de soulager sa vessie avant de prendre la voiture et de faire la route retour.

Derek hocha la tête et Scott le salua rapidement avant de partir. Stiles était déjà en train de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller à l'étage.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau et courut vers les toilettes. Il se soulagea, tira la chasse puis alla se laver les mains. Son regard se porta automatiquement sur le miroir face à lui qui lui renvoya son terrible reflet. Il avait vraiment une gueule de déterré. Ses cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux au point où il se demandait si elles ne finiraient pas par laisser des traces définitives sur son visage. Il soupira et secoua la tête, alors que son regard se posait ensuite sur le porte vêtement à côté. Il était vide. Stiles essuya ses mains sur une serviette qui pendait le long de la cabine de douche, qui devait certainement être utilisée par Derek, mais peu lui importait. C'était sûrement stupide mais Stiles tenta de la sentir un peu, et elle ne sentait rien qu'une légère odeur lointaine de lessive. C'était totalement décevant.

Son regard fit le tour de la salle de bain, et il se trouva à chercher des yeux un vêtement de Derek, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il fixa la panière à linge. Voulait-il vraiment se réduire à ça ? À fouiller dans le linge sale de Derek Hale ? Cela lui parut légèrement pathétique, mais totalement nécessaire. Sans réfléchir plus que ça, il avança jusqu'au panier et attrapa le premier T-shirt qu'il trouva, posé sur le dessus. Il leva l'habit jusqu'à son visage et respira lentement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

_Et bingo._

C'était ça. C'était cette odeur. Et son corps se fit mou et léger.

Son estomac crépitait, et il étouffa un soupir de satisfaction.

Il hésita un instant, et malgré le fait que c'était totalement tordu et dingue, il enfouit le vêtement sous son propre T-shirt, puis ferma sa veste à capuche par-dessus. Il aplatit le tout proprement, pour que cela ne se voit pas, et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au miroir. Franchement, on n'y voyait que du feu, et s'il mettait ses mains dans les poches de son sweat, cela passait encore mieux.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

xxx

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles était étendu dans son lit, sous sa couette. Le T-shirt de Derek était collé contre son nez et sentait divinement bon. Cette odeur était forte et douce à la fois, elle l'apaisait comme rien d'autre ne l'apaisait. Elle lui faisait _tout_ oublier. Elle le faisait se sentir _en paix_.

Ça n'avait pas de prix.

Peu important la honte, l'absurdité. Stiles n'avait plus le luxe de pouvoir garder sa fierté ou son bon sens.

Cette nuit-là fut la meilleure depuis des mois.

xxx

Stiles dormit très bien pendant presque une semaine. Seulement, il réalisa rapidement les limites de cet oasis : il était temporaire. L'odeur du T-shirt s'en allait progressivement. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle disparaissait, pour ne plus exister. Le T-shirt de Derek avait maintenant perdu de sa superbe et avait autant de valeur qu'un bout de tissu lambda. Il ne lui servait plus à rien, sans l'odeur du brun dessus.

Ce constat avait commencé à préoccuper Stiles dès le troisième jour, et dès le troisième jour, il avait déjà commencé à réfléchir à une solution. Il devait retourner chez Derek, il devait recommencer son manège, dans l'ombre, pour effectuer un nouveau rapt de vêtement.

Cela pouvait sembler risible, un peu ridicule, mais ça ne l'était pas. Pas du tout même. Pour Stiles, la perspective que les choses redeviennent comme avant étaient terribles. _Horrifiques_. Cela agissait sur lui comme un compte à rebours cruel, qui lui disait que bientôt, il souffrirait à nouveau. Que bientôt, ses cauchemars, ses nuits d'enfer et de torture, allaient revenir.

Il dut attendre six longs _putain_ de jours où il dormit à nouveau mal, avant que l'occasion ne se présente de retourner chez Derek.

Une fois là-bas, il ne pensa qu'à une chose : récupérer _son_ bien. Il avait pris soin de ramener le vieux T-shirt pour le remettre à sa place. De la même manière qu'il l'avait effectué la première fois, il déposa le vêtement devenu inutile dans le bac à linge, le camouflant en dessous des autres, puis il récupéra un autre T-shirt. Dans un geste mécanique il le porta à son nez et le huma directement, et c'était comme avoir à nouveau une dose de quelque chose qui lui avait manqué cruellement.

Il planqua le T-shirt sous ses vêtements, et repartit l'air de rien, en sachant qu'il dormirait à poings fermés durant les prochaines nuits. Il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait.

xxx

La nuit de la pleine lune mensuelle arriva et la meute se retrouva dans l'immeuble de Derek, à l'exception de Lydia. Il y avait une cave au sous-sol du bâtiment que le loup-garou avait pris soin de sécuriser et elle jouerait très bien son rôle pour ce qui allait se dérouler cette nuit. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus glamour qui puisse être, mais c'était le plus sûr qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

Liam était incapable de se contrôler et Malia y arrivait difficilement. Les deux jeunes garous devaient encore passer leurs nuits de pleine lune attachés. L'aide de Derek fut vraiment appréciable, parce qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque ici la nature lupine, ayant toujours grandi avec cette partie ancrée en lui. Sa vision était complémentaire de celle de Scott, qui avait, lui, l'expérience d'avoir appris à maîtriser sa transformation sur le tard, comme les deux bêtas.

La nuit fut longue et assez éprouvante, mais les choses se déroulèrent bien. Malia réussit à se contrôler encore mieux qu'avant. Derek arrivait davantage à l'aider à se canaliser - en comparaison avec Liam -, parce que Malia avait cette part animale en elle qui était totalement exacerbée. Elle avait vécu tant d'années sous forme animale, qu'il arrivait, en un sens, à mieux la comprendre.

Stiles avait raison : Liam était un adolescent borné et colérique. Scott prenait encore ses marques en tant que nouvel alpha et cela se voyait. La dynamique et le lien entre eux était encore fragile et difficile. Derek essaya de les aider, sans pour autant marcher sur les plates bandes de l'alpha. Après tout, chacun son rôle.

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui, aux aurores, il était crevé. La seule chose positive avec les soirs de pleine lune, c'était qu'elles lui changeaient vraiment les idées. Lorsqu'il se glissa dans son lit pour retrouver le T-shirt de Derek qui l'attendait sagement, le sentiment d'apaisement fut total. Il ressentit, pour une fois, une sensation de _bonne_ fatigue. Sa nuit fut courte, mais terriblement normale.

xxx

Quelques semaines passèrent et Stiles avait rodé son plan. Dès qu'il avait l'occasion d'aller chez Derek, il suivait le même rituel. Il avait perfectionné la chose avec brio. Il ramenait ainsi des sacs plastiques, dans lesquels il mettait les T-shirts empruntés pour conserver au maximum leur odeurs. Il en prenait maintenant deux à chaque fois, en prévision. Il était difficile pour lui de savoir quand il pourrait revenir par la suite. Si on partait du principe qu'un T-shirt durait cinq jours, avec deux, il pouvait être tranquille pour une dizaine de nuits.

Son rituel était peaufiné, méthodique.

Le soir, chez lui, il sortait le T-shirt de son sac plastique et il dormait avec. Le matin, il le remettait dedans pour qu'il conserve au maximum son odeur délicieuse. Tous les dix jours à peu près, il s'arrangeait pour procéder aux échanges dans le loft de Derek. Dieu merci, les réunions de meute avaient la plupart du temps lieu chez le loup-garou. Il déposait les deux T-shirts usagés dans le fond de la panière, par précaution, et en prenait deux nouveaux. Il avait pris l'habitude de prendre son sac à dos avec lui lorsqu'il le pouvait, car camoufler un vêtement sous son sweat était aisé, mais deux l'était beaucoup moins. Le sac à dos s'était trouvé être son meilleur allié. Tout cela fonctionnait à merveille.

Ce plan était infaillible.

Enfin, il le croyait...

xxx

Ce jour-là, Stiles venait de faire un crochet opportun chez Derek en baratinant une excuse quelconque. Seulement, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Lorsque Stiles sortit de la salle de bain, Derek l'attendait les bras croisés, sur la mezzanine.

Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa comme jamais, loupant probablement quelques battements dans sa course frénétique. L'adolescent devait probablement avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, parce que ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte.

Tout allait mal.

Derek le fixait avec sérieux.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ?" demanda le loup-garou d'une voix grave alors que ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe de son agacement.

Stiles crut qu'il était en train de mourir sur place tant son cœur descendit dans son estomac. La sensation lui coupa le souffle et ses mains se mirent à trembloter.

"Hm... je." commença-t-il, nerveusement. Sa bouche était sèche et son cerveau fusait à mille à l'heure.

Où diable était donc passée sa répartie ? Il était tellement tétanisé que rien ne vint.

Derek haussa les sourcils.

"Alors ?" insista-t-il, visiblement impatient.

Le Stiles d'avant aurait essayé de noyer le poisson, de baratiner quelque chose. Il aurait probablement dit un truc débile comme " _Quoi mon sac ? Tu l'aimes bien c'est ça ? Ouais il est cool je l'ai acheté dans la boutique Vans près du centre commercial. J'savais pas que t'aimais ce style. T'as pas un peu passé l'âge, par contre, pour ce genre de marque ?"_ ou une connerie du genre… mais le Stiles d'aujourd'hui n'y arriva pas. Il n'y arrivait plus, parce qu'il n'était plus comme ça.

L'émotion monta en lui jusqu'à en être étouffante. C'était un mélange de honte mais aussi de désespoir car il réalisait à quel point il se sentait _bousillé intérieurement_. Il déglutit, et décida de fuir en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, mais c'était sans compter Derek qui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Le loup-garou agrippa l'arrière du sac à dos et le tira d'un coup sec. Stiles manqua de tomber au sol alors qu'il sentait Derek en train d'ouvrir la fermeture Éclair.

Sa main plongea à l'intérieur et il extirpa son contenu.

Stiles se retourna, paniqué, pour le regarder. Le brun avait l'air furieux et tenait le sac plastique qui contenait les deux T-shirts lui appartenant.

Derek fronça les sourcils et regarda son vis-à-vis, qui s'était décomposé comme jamais.

"Tu prends mes affaires ?" demanda Derek, le ton ferme et sommant des explications.

Stiles avait envie d'être très loin d'ici. Il déglutit comme il put.

"Je... ouais. Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois." tenta-t-il vainement.

"Oh, si." répondit Derek avec sérieux. "C'est ce que je crois. Tu prends mes T-shirt et tu les portes et ça, depuis deux mois. Ils disparaissent des jours et réapparaissent avec _ton_ odeur dessus. Tu pensais vraiment que je ne le sentirai pas ? Que je ne le verrais pas ?" demanda Derek, toujours mi-choqué mi-agacé.

Stiles n'y avait même pas pensé. C'était dire le degré de son intelligence maintenant que sa vie avait pris un virage à cent-quatre vingt degrés. Il était tellement focalisé sur _ses nuits_ , sur une solution à son malheur, que plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

"Je... Je ne les porte pas." répondit rapidement Stiles, balbutiant malgré lui.

"Ne te moques pas de moi." déclara Derek.

Stiles baissa la tête.

Un autre sentiment commença à monter en lui, un sentiment bien plus violent et dur à maîtriser. Il avait envie de _pleurer_ parce que Derek - du moins son odeur - était ce qui le sécurisait depuis deux mois, et là, il devenait la raison pour laquelle il craquait à nouveau.

Cela le submergea. Ça, et le constat que la solution à son tourment lui était arrachée définitivement.

Ne pouvait-il pas enfin avoir la paix ? Juste un peu ? Alors qu'il venait enfin de trouver le moyen de panser ses blessures, tout partait en fumée. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas le droit au répit. Comme si, maintenant, il n'y avait _plus_ le droit. Il était condamné.

Ses yeux commencèrent à le picoter et sa voix s'enroua malgré la force qu'il mettait pour résister encore à s'effondrer.

"Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas t'importuner."

Derek le fixait toujours mais son expression changea. La colère se transforma en surprise alors que Stiles faisait demi-tour et s'en allait, dévalant les escaliers.

La porte du loft claqua dans la foulée.

Derek resta, toujours à l'étage, avec ses T-shirts emballés dans sa main.

xxx

Ce soir-là, Stiles dormit extrêmement mal. Sans surprise, sa nuit fut un _enfer_. Ne plus avoir accès à la seule chose qui pouvait empêcher ça était une porte ouverte au retour des cauchemars et des terreurs nocturnes.

Les jours qui suivirent furent catastrophiques.

Ses cernes revinrent aussi vite qu'elles avaient disparues. Stiles devenait soit apathique soit à cran, parce que, lorsqu'on était hyperactif et que l'on ne dormait pas, c'était encore pire. Dieu merci, ses notes au lycée ne chutèrent pas, car il passait encore plus de temps sur ses devoirs. Il y occupait notamment une partie de ses nuits.

Le plus difficile était de ne pas penser au fait qu'il connaissait le moyen pour apaiser son enfer. Il savait ce qui pouvait le soulager, mais il n'y avait pas accès. Il n'y avait pas droit. On lui avait arraché sa cure. Alors, il essaya de penser le moins possible à Derek.

xxx

Lors de la réunion de meute qui suivit, Stiles fit profil bas. Il ne voulait pas que les choses deviennent encore plus bizarres entre lui et Derek qu'elles ne pouvaient déjà l'être. Même s'il pensait sincèrement ne pas pouvoir faire pire.

Derek eut la prévenance de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne regarda pas Stiles bizarrement, ne lui parla pas plus ou moins que d'habitude. Stiles tenta de faire pareil, même s'il savait que son comportement différait un peu, parce qu'il avait du mal à se créer cette façade et que ça l'épuisait autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Il dut bâiller au moins cinq fois durant la réunion et décrocher de la conversation tout autant. Dès que le dernier élément important fut mentionné, il ne s'attarda pas. Son regard se posa brièvement sur l'escalier, et il détourna la tête. Même s'il avait envie de pisser, il n'irait pas dans la salle de bain, parce qu'il se sentirait observé par Derek, et surtout, parce que ce serait une torture d'y aller et de ne pas pouvoir repartir avec la seule chose capable de soulager ses nuits.

Quand Stiles conduisit sa Jeep sur le chemin du retour, un sentiment d'amertume le rongea. Tout cela était injuste. Tellement injuste.

xxx

Scott n'arrêtait pas de le bassiner avec cette histoire d'anniversaire et Stiles avait envie de l'étouffer avec son hot dog mais il se retint en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ouais, ouais." répondit-il, alors qu'il donnait un coup de fourchette désintéressé dans un des nuggets de poulet présents dans son assiette.

Ils étaient à la cafétéria du lycée et Stiles décomptait lentement les heures avant que les cours ne se terminent.

"T'as l'air crevé. Ça va ?" demanda soudainement Scott en fronçant les yeux, l'air concerné.

Scott était aussi perspicace qu'une moule atrophiée.

"Trop de jeux vidéos." baragouina Stiles vaguement, en agitant sa main devant lui d'un air las.

Il ne se voyait pas dire à son meilleur ami la vérité. Comment pouvait-il ? " _Hé, au fait Scotty, je t'ai pas dit, mais depuis qu'Allison est morte, elle se tape l'incruste dans mes rêves. Et tu sais pas le meilleur ? Je rêve de te buter aussi, et de buter tout le monde. Sinon, on se fait un ciné vendredi ?_ " Non. Clairement, il ne pouvait pas.

Scott aurait dû être le plus traumatisé par cette histoire. C'était lui qui avait eu le malheur de voir son premier amour mourir dans ses bras. Et malgré la douleur et le traumatisme, il s'en sortait bien, il arrivait à surmonter tout ça. Stiles était content pour son ami. Il ne voulait tirer personne avec lui dans les abysses du désespoir. Le pire, c'était vraiment que Stiles ne le vivait pas mal en journée. Il ne se sentait pas coupable. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le nogitsune, qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus. Il ne se sentait pas dépressif. Son subconscient n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et il n'arrivait _simplement_ pas à dormir, sans le comprendre davantage. Mais c'était suffisant pour l'éreinter et le rendre fou petit à petit...

"Alors, c'est OK pour le week-end du 28, le mois prochain ?" demanda Scott avec un sourire joyeux.

Dieu que ce sourire était malgré tout contagieux.

Stiles sourit à son tour. Voir son meilleur ami heureux lui faisait réellement plaisir.

"Ouais, totalement. Dix-huit piges mec. Bien sûr qu'on va fêter ça." répondit-il et Scott avait le plus radieux des sourires.

Stiles regarda à nouveau son assiette. De toute façon, qu'il ne dorme pas chez lui mais dans la maison de campagne de Lydia ne changerait rien. Peut-être même que dormir dans un nouvel endroit aurait une incidence positive. C'était toujours permis d'espérer.

xxx

Une nouvelle nuit de pleine lune arriva. Cette fois, Stiles refusa de venir. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas _vraiment_ besoin de lui. C'était mieux comme ça.

xxx

Un vendredi, en fin de matinée, Derek croisa M. Stilinski au supermarché. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis cette histoire de wendigo pour laquelle le shérif avait fait appel à lui.

Depuis la possession de Stiles par le nogitsune, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés d'une nouvelle manière, une qui n'impliquait pas de menottes. Noah Stilinski avait réalisé à quel point Derek Hale avait été une victime des crimes dont on l'avait pourtant accusé. Il avait découvert également que le brun protégeait Beacon Hills à sa façon, en tant que loup-garou. Le shérif veillait contre le crime, celui provoqué par les humains, et Derek gérait son pendant surnaturel. Enfin, avec l'aide de Scott maintenant, qui était devenu un alpha.

"Shérif." salua poliment le loup-garou, en tendant sa main pour serrer celle du quinquagénaire.

Noah Stilinski la saisit fermement.

"Derek. Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu." Il avait presque l'air content de le voir. Il appréciait probablement de le croiser dans un lieu normal. Ça changeait clairement d'une scène de crime. Les cadavres lacérés étaient remplacés par les boîtes de conserve. "Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien." répondit simplement le jeune Hale, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été très doué pour les conversations légères.

"Pas de trucs bizarres qui mériteraient que j'en sois informé, hein ?" demanda le shérif en plissant légèrement les yeux, suspicieux.

Derek secoua la tête.

"Vous pouvez dormir tranquille." répondit-il, légèrement taquin.

Le shérif haussa un sourcil, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une réponse de ce style. Cela sembla l'amuser et il esquissa un sourire en coin.

"Bien." répondit-il à son tour.

Puis, son visage se crispa légèrement alors qu'il croisait ses bras contre son torse. Il sembla chercher ses mots et Derek fronça légèrement les sourcils, sentant que la suite de la conversation ne serait soudainement pas aussi oisive.

"Je…" commença le shérif, incertain. "Est-ce que tout va bien, avec Stiles ?" demanda-t-il, et il semblait un peu nerveux.

Derek resta impassible mais tout son corps se tendit, soucieux.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il simplement.

Le shérif se gratta le haut du sourcil.

"Eh bien. Depuis que _cette chose_ , l'a…" Il s'arrêta et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux, " _tu-sais-quoi_ ," et il était clair qu'il parlait de la possession du nogitsune. "il ne dort plus. Il ne dort vraiment plus Derek." confia-t-il avec une inquiétude certaine.

Derek fronça davantage les sourcils. Il savait que le lycéen était de plus en plus crevé et cerné ces derniers temps, mais il savait aussi qu'il se vantait de passer ses nuits à jouer aux jeux vidéos, à surfer sur internet, etc. Bref, rien qui ne lui avait semblé spécialement intrigant venant d'un adolescent.

"Vous pensez que ça a un lien avec…" Derek s'arrêta et reprit, incertain "la _chose_?".

Noah soupira. Il semblait hésiter entre continuer de s'ouvrir au jeune Hale et garder tout pour lui. Mais il était un père, un père terriblement inquiet. Il était désespéré pour son fils.

"Il fait des terreurs nocturne depuis qu'il est enfant. Mais depuis cet _incident_ , les choses sont différentes. Elles sont vraiment différentes. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Des fois, j'ai peur que cela ait laissé des séquelles en lui, bien plus terribles que ce que l'on n'imagine."

"Est-ce que Deaton est au courant ?" demanda Derek et il semblait cette fois vraiment préoccupé par tout cela.

Le shérif hocha la tête.

"Oui. Il l'a vu, pendant un temps. Ça ne l'aide pas. Ça ne fait _rien_. Pourtant, j'avais cru que les choses allaient mieux. Durant le mois qui vient de s'écouler, tout était redevenu presque normal, et depuis dix jours... Il est incapable de dormir sans -" Il fit un geste rapide de la main pour éluder ses mots. "Bref." Son ton se fit plus vif. "Je me suis dit que peut-être, cela avait un lien avec autre chose dans votre _meute_." Et il prononça ce dernier mot comme s'il sonnait bizarre pour lui. "Je sais qu'il ne me dit pas tout." termina Noah avec un réel sentiment de lassitude dans sa voix. Il semblait désabusé, même s'il essayait de ne pas trop le montrer.

Tout d'un coup, l'expression sur le visage de Derek changea. S'il avait paru concerné au départ, il était maintenant inquiet. Les révélations du shérif prenaient sens dans son esprit et il réalisa peut-être quelque chose.

Il lança un regard empathique à l'homme de loi.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas." répondit-il toutefois, en haussant les épaules. Il découvrait les choses et il ne savait réellement rien des tourments nocturnes dans lesquels était visiblement plongé le lycéen.

Le shérif parut déçu, comme s'il avait vraiment eu l'espoir d'être mis sur une piste ou d'apprendre quelque chose qui aurait pu aider son fils. Il se sentait démuni.

Il hocha la tête rapidement.

"Bien." répondit-il, mécaniquement, comme un défaut professionnel. Il n'y avait rien de _bien_ là-dedans.

"Je ferai attention." enchaîna Derek, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour montrer qu'il essayerait de se préoccuper de la chose. "Davantage." rajouta-t-il. En tant que doyen de la meute, c'était probablement logique qu'il garde un œil sur les adolescents, mais force était de constater que ce n'était pas bien le cas. Beaucoup de choses devaient lui échapper. Il était parti des mois au Mexique, il était revenu et restait pour aider Scott. Mais il n'était plus l'alpha. Il ne voulait plus l'être.

Il pensa à Stiles et revisualisa leurs derniers échanges. Il aurait sûrement dû prêter davantage attention à certains signes. Lors de son adolescence, Derek avait souffert, et personne ne l'avait aidé, à part Laura. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait être dur d'avoir 17 ans et de se sentir seul. De se sentir détruit.

Le shérif sembla vraiment apprécier sa réponse. Il hocha légèrement la tête à nouveau, toujours comme si son corps était en mode automatique.

Il expira un peu bruyamment puis parla d'un ton plus léger, comme s'il se forçait à paraître décontracté.

"Et évidemment, nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça. Parce que sinon, tu sais à quel point Stiles nous le ferait payer à tous les deux." Et il pointa son doigt vers Derek comme pour lui donner un avertissement.

Derek esquissa un fin sourire en coin, même si le cœur n'y était pas, et il acquiesça.

xxx

En cette fin de journée, lorsque Stiles rentra du lycée et qu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, il se figea net en voyant ce qui se trouvait sur son lit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses sourcils se haussèrent de manière démesurée avant de se froncer totalement. Il se précipita sur le matelas et fixa de plus près le sac plastique rembourré qu'il reconnaissait entre mille.

D'un geste nerveux, il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit pour regarder son contenu. Il y avait un putain de T-shirt. Un putain de T-shirt de Derek dedans, qui sentait exactement comme il devait sentir, comme il l'avait espéré.

Il resta pantois encore quelques instants alors que son cerveau fusait à mille à l'heure. Il lui semblait clair que le loup-garou en était le responsable. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur la fenêtre, dont le loquet était ouvert. Derek était venu dans sa chambre et avait déposé _ça_. La question qui subsistait était : pourquoi ?

Il s'assit sur son lit et attrapa le T-shirt pour le porter à son nez. Le tissu caressa lentement son épiderme, et il respira dedans, avec calme, alors que ses yeux se fermaient. C'était délectable au possible. C'était un sentiment de gratification énorme que de retrouver ce quelque chose qui lui manquait de manière si cuisante. Comment une simple odeur pouvait-elle lui faire autant de bien ?

Il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche de jean et composa un message.

 _À Derek Hale :  
_ " _Merci."_

Il ne tarda pas à recevoir quelques secondes plus tard une réponse.

 _De Derek Hale :  
_ " _De rien."_

xxx

Quelques jours plus tard, lors de la réunion de meute qui suivit, les choses furent un peu bizarres pendant très exactement une seconde trente-deux. Lorsque Stiles croisa le regard de Derek, il y eut ce moment de flottement où _ils se regardèrent_ _vraiment_. Puis, tout devint à nouveau normal, du moins, un semblant de normalité. Stiles fit tout pour montrer qu'il n'était pas perturbé, et le loup-garou parut aussi désintéressé qu'à l'accoutumée.

C'était la première réunion avec la présence de Mason dans le groupe. Le pote de Liam était au courant de tout, et ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'il fasse partie du cercle dorénavant. Comment pouvaient-ils dire non ? Mason était pour Liam ce que Stiles était pour Scott. Alors ils l'accueillirent.

Lorsque la réunion se termina et que tout le monde prenait le chemin de la porte, Stiles s'attarda. Il prit son temps, jusqu'à être le dernier restant dans le loft, et Derek savait que ce n'était pas un hasard.

Stiles s'accroupit près de son sac à dos dans l'entrée. Il en ouvrit la fermeture et sortit un plastique. Derek s'approcha de lui et Stiles se redressa, légèrement gêné. Il lui tendit le T-shirt emballé.

Et ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

"Hm, merci." déclara Stiles.

Dieu qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Derek tendit sa main et attrapa le sac plastique. Il ne dit rien et ne parut même pas surpris. On aurait dit que Stiles lui rendait un truc tout à fait banal.

Derek se dirigea vers la commode non loin de là et déposa le plastique dessus. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir d'un geste assez lent et sortit un autre sac avant de le tendre à l'adolescent.

Ce dernier fixa le plastique blanc et fronça les sourcils.

Une sensation étrange noua son estomac, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de doute possible, et qu'il se sentait touché par ce geste. Derek le surprenait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Même si c'était...

Stiles déglutit.

"Tu dois trouver ça bizarre." déclara-t-il automatiquement.

Il n'y avait aucun bon sens là-dedans, aucune raison que Derek ne trouve pas ça totalement, entièrement, _bizarre_. Ou alors, c'était qu'il devait être encore plus bousillé qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Le loup-garou ne dit rien. Il avait toujours le bras tendu, tenant le sac devant lui. Il haussa les épaules.

Stiles fixa ce plastique à nouveau, d'un air presque absent.

"Tu ne le veux pas ?" demanda le loup-garou, incertain.

"Si !" répondit un peu trop vite Stiles, et il s'en voulut aussitôt. Il déglutit et se ressaisit.

Son regard troublé remonta sur le visage du loup-garou, alors qu'il tendait automatiquement la main pour récupérer le sac. C'était mou. Ça confirmait ce que c'était.

Même si Stiles était un peu gêné, la curiosité prenait le dessus. De toute façon, il était déjà trop enfoncé dans l'embarras depuis qu'il s'était fait attraper. Ça ne changeait plus vraiment grand-chose maintenant.

"Pourquoi tu me le donnes ?" demanda-t-il doucement, avec une réelle curiosité. "Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?" Il regardait Derek avec ce mélange d'attention et d'intérêt.

Le loup-garou resta fidèle à lui-même.

"Parce que depuis deux semaines, tu as à nouveau des cernes."

Stiles parut totalement surpris.

_Derek faisait attention._

_Derek avait compris._

Cela changeait tout d'un coup sa perspective.

Pourtant, au fond, Derek n'était pas si bon en déduction. Si le shérif ne l'avait pas mis sur la piste quelques jours plus tôt, il n'en aurait sûrement jamais rien compris. Mais il ne le dit pas.

Et Stiles fut légèrement impressionné, même si, pour lui, tout ça semblait d'une logique limpide. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, l'adolescent aurait compris tout de suite, car il était doué pour lire entre les lignes.

Stiles soupira. Si Derek avait compris, il n'y avait plus de faux-semblant à avoir. Le pot aux roses était découvert, et Stiles pouvait enfin arrêter de mentir ou de se cacher. Si le loup-garou en parlait de manière si impassible, il était clair qu'il l'avait accepté.

Stiles hocha faiblement la tête. Il se sentit obligé de répondre.

"C'est... C'est juste ton odeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi." Et il haussa les épaules, confus.

Ça ne s'expliquait pas. Pourquoi une odeur avait-elle un effet sur quelqu'un ?

Personne ne pouvait contrôler ça. Ce n'était pas un choix. C'était chimique.

Derek hocha la tête simplement, montrant qu'il avait compris.

xxx

Le soir-même, Stiles était dans son lit, la figure nichée, enfoncée dans le tissu odorant. Son visage était détendu et un fin sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas souri de bien-être depuis _une éternité_. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait hâte de s'endormir. Il savait que sa nuit serait paisible, et il en avait _besoin_.

xxx

Cela faisait quelques jours que lui et Derek ne s'étaient pas vus. Il n'y avait pas eu de réunion de meute mais ils s'étaient croisés chez Scott quelques jours auparavant. Ils avaient parlé de l'organisation de la prochaine pleine lune, et étaient repartis chacun chez eux. Et Stiles n'avait pas récupéré de nouveau T-shirt et les choses commençaient à se gâter sérieusement. Qu'aurait-il dû dire ? Il n'avait pas osé demander quoi que ce soit à Derek.

Alors ce soir, il se sentait stressé.

Il était 23h et le T-shirt généreusement offert il y avait bientôt une semaine, ne sentait plus rien.

Stiles savait que fermer l'œil cette nuit le replongerait dans ses cauchemars, et il en était fatigué. Il était épuisé de cette épée de Damoclès constante au-dessus de sa tête.

Résigné, il attrapa son téléphone posé sur le bureau, à côté du clavier de son ordinateur, et écrivit un message.

 _À Derek Hale :  
_ " _Salut. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais tu crois que je pourrais passer ce soir ? Je ne t'embêterai pas, c'est juste pour te rendre ton T-shirt."_

Et ça voulait clairement dire : " _Et en récupérer un autre.",_ mais il ne le dit pas. Avec un peu de chance, Derek allait comprendre. Car Derek avait montré sa perspicacité.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles reçut une réponse.

 _De Derek Hale :  
_ " _J'arrive."_

xxx

Un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque Derek gara sa Toyota devant la maison Stilinski, Stiles descendit aussitôt pour ouvrir la porte. Son père n'était pas là ce soir, et c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Il aurait eu du mal à lui expliquer que le loup-garou passait récupérer un de ses T-shirts.

Là, sur le palier, Derek lui faisait face. Il était aussi beau que d'habitude.

Stiles déglutit.

"Salut, merci d'être passé." déclara-t-il rapidement, puis il passa nerveusement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour l'humidifier.

Il tenait dans ses mains le T-shirt de Derek emballé dans un plastique et le lui tendit. Ce dernier l'attrapa et hocha la tête.

"Pas de problème, je devais passer dans le coin."

Stiles ne sut pas si c'était vrai ou non, mais soudainement, quelque chose l'inquiéta : Derek n'avait pas de sac en plastique avec lui.

"Je…" commença le lycéen, nerveusement. "T'en as pas ramené ?" demanda-t-il rapidement.

Au diable toute notion d'estime de soi ; Stiles _s'en fichait._

Il voulait son putain de T-shirt.

Derek se figea et ses sourcils se haussèrent. Il avait soudainement l'air un peu pantois.

"Hm. Non." déclara-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Stiles resta stoïque, mais à l'intérieur de lui, l'information était difficile à encaisser. Il hocha la tête mécaniquement.

"OK. C'était pour savoir." déclara-t-il, comme si ce n'était rien. Mais son visage devenait légèrement pâle et ses mains tremblaient un peu contre son jean.

Derek fixa son doigt qui tapotait nerveusement le denim. Il fronça les sourcils et releva son regard vers le visage de Stiles, un peu trop contracté.

"Je peux te laisser celui que je porte." suggéra-t-il.

Stiles fut totalement surpris de la proposition. Que Derek lui prête un T-shirt était _surprenant_ , qu'il lui prête un T-shirt déjà porté était terriblement _invraisemblable_ … Et la récurrence de ces prêts faisait qu'il n'y avait même plus de mot pour décrire _ça_. Les choses devenaient _vraiment bizarres_ entre eux et Stiles le savait.

"Je…" Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, mais Stiles voyait que Derek attendait simplement. Il ne le _jugeait pas_. "OK."

Le lycéen recula de quelques pas, s'enfonçant dans le salon.

"Rentre." déclara-t-il, faisant signe à Derek de le suivre. "Je vais te donner un des miens pour échanger." Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser se foutre torse nu sur le palier de la porte et repartir chez lui comme ça.

Derek rentra et referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui alors que Stiles se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Alors que ce dernier montait sur la première marche, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant que Derek le suivait bien. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du lycéen.

L'adolescent ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa commode de vêtement et fouilla dedans. Il chercha rapidement un haut qui ferait l'affaire, préférant éviter ceux loufoques ou trop serrés pour la morphologie du loup-garou. Il vit ce T-shirt rayé bleu et orange moche et le mit directement de côté. Ses mains continuèrent de farfouiller et il tomba sur cet affreux T-shirt que Scott lui avait offert l'an dernier : il était blanc et était écrit en noir ' _Tu es MST_ ' avec la baseline de très mauvais goût ' _magnifique sensuel et torride_ '. Même si cela correspondait parfaitement à la vision qu'il avait de Derek, il était clair que ce ne serait pas approprié. Il imagina deux secondes le filer au brun et la tête que ce dernier ferait… Un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il continua de fouiller et attrapa un T-shirt qui se trouvait tout au fond du tiroir. C'était un T-shirt gris foncé, avec quelques boutons au niveau de l'encolure.

Il tira le vêtement et se retourna pour le tendre à Derek. Ce dernier passa sa main sur l'arrière de sa propre nuque et attrapa son T-shirt pour le tirer et l'enlever. Il se retrouva torse nu devant Stiles et lui tendit le T-shirt qu'il venait de retirer, attrapant celui proposé par l'adolescent de l'autre main.

Stiles pinça ses lèvres alors qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser son regard errer sur le torse musclé absolument _très attirant_ juste devant son nez. Il attrapa le T-shirt de Derek et se retourna presque aussitôt pour aller le déposer sur la chaise de son bureau. Il entendit quelques bruits de froissement et lorsque le silence se fit, il se retourna pour voir Derek qui portait son T-shirt à la _perfection_.

Il esquissa un sourire.

"Pas mal." déclara-t-il seulement, parce que Derek le dévisageait.

Le brun haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien.

Le silence s'installa légèrement et Derek tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre. Stiles soupira et le suivit, le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte du rez-de-chaussée.

"Merci." déclara-t-il alors que le loup-garou passait la porte et sortait de la maison.

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête entendu.

"Bonne nuit." répondit Derek et il se dirigea vers sa Toyota.

Stiles était soulagé, parce qu'aussi étranges que les choses étaient devenues, ils étaient visiblement d'accord pour éviter d'en parler et ça lui convenait totalement.

xxx

Cinq jours plus tard, Stiles était en cours et son esprit errait partout, sauf sur le tableau qui présentait des équations mathématiques dont il se fichait royalement.

Il sortit discrètement son téléphone et écrivit un message.

 _À Derek Hale :  
_ " _Hey. Je te rends ton T-shirt aujourd'hui ?"_

Cette fois, il était certain que Derek comprendrait qu'ils devaient faire un échange.

Quelques instants plus tard, la réponse arriva.

 _De Derek Hale :  
_ " _Je passerai ce soir."_

Stiles sourit.

Livraison à domicile : parfait.

xxx

Lorsque Derek sonna à la porte dans la soirée, Stiles était dans sa chambre. Il attrapa le sac plastique dans lequel il avait mis le T-shirt du brun et se rua dans les escaliers.

"JE VAIS OUVRIR ! C'EST POUR M-" hurla-t-il en dévalant les marches.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Stiles se figea en arrivant en bas des escaliers. Son père se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée, ouverte, face à Derek. Les deux hommes venaient visiblement de se saluer.

"Moi." termina toutefois Stiles, d'un ton plat, avant de se mordre les lèvres.

Son père venait de se retourner et haussa un sourcil en le voyant.

Stiles soupira, esquissa un sourire pincé et fixa Derek qui se trouvait derrière. Il remarqua aussitôt que le brun avait un sac dans la main droite, ce qui était un soulagement.

Il avança lentement vers les deux hommes qui le fixaient.

"Derek est là." déclara son père comme une évidence. "Pour te voir." reprit-il avec toujours autant d'intérêt dans le ton de sa voix. Ses sourcils se haussèrent à nouveau et Stiles sentit qu'ils auraient sûrement une conversation après.

"Ouaip. Je vois." répondit Stiles et il se positionna à côté de son père. "Hm. Salut." déclara-t-il à l'attention du loup-garou.

"Salut Stiles." répondit à son tour Derek calmement.

Noah les regarda tour à tour, fixant un peu trop ce qu'ils avaient chacun dans la main.

"Bon, et bien, je vais vous laisser…" déclara le shérif, les regardant suspicieusement. "Faire ce que vous avez à faire."

"Rien de surnaturel papa." déclara rapidement Stiles, parce qu'il savait qu'il serait cuisiné après ça.

Son père hocha la tête.

"Bien." répondit-il, d'un ton ferme. "Visite de courtoisie alors ?" demanda-t-il en fixant soudainement Derek, d'un air toujours un peu soupçonneux.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils et prit la parole.

"Eh bien. J'avais un T-sh -" commença-t-il avant d'être coupé violemment par Stiles.

"TATATA !" s'écria l'adolescent, et il avança vers Derek pour le pousser davantage vers l'extérieur. "Allons parler de ça dehors. Papa t'as surement plein de trucs à faire pour profiter de ta soirée, tout ça, allez, hop." Et il se faufila vers l'extérieur également et referma la porte derrière lui, en la claquant au nez de son père.

Il roula des yeux puis regarda Derek à nouveau qui semblait avoir un léger sourire en coin.

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas dans l'allée et Stiles se stoppa, tendant le sac plastique qu'il avait en main. Derek récupéra son dû et tendit celui qu'il avait amené également. Stiles le prit.

Ils étaient en train d'échanger _des putains de T-shirts._

_Sérieusement._

"Merci." déclara Stiles doucement.

Comme à son habitude, Derek se contenta de hocher la tête, puis il retourna à sa Toyota.

Stiles regarda la voiture démarrer au bout de quelques secondes, puis partir dans la rue. Il soupira. Il rentra chez lui et passa devant son père qui était affalé sur le canapé et le regardait fixement.

"Rien de surnaturel." répéta Stiles, au cas où il ne l'avait pas compris la première fois.

Son père continuait de le scruter avec _cet air_. Cet air qui attendait _une réponse_.

Stiles grogna.

"Il m'aide juste pour un truc !" râla-t-il.

"Un truc ?" répéta le shérif, d'un ton toujours un peu méfiant.

"Ouais. Un truc. Comme... quelque chose pour lequel j'aurais besoin d'aide, et pour lequel il me propose un truc qui m'aide." expliqua rapidement Stiles.

Son père plissa les yeux.

"Je vois. Derek Hale t'aide pour un _truc_." reprit-il, comme s'il avait compris et que tout était maintenant bien plus clair.

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire.

"Voilà." déclara-t-il avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Son père continuait de le fixer sans ciller. Il lâcha un petit "Hn." dubitatif et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ça aurait été Scott, t'aurais même pas relevé !" s'exclama-t-il. "C'est ce que font les potes entre eux, OK ?" déclara-t-il plus vite qu'il ne le voulut.

Son père parut cette fois vraiment surpris et Stiles se raidit légèrement. Depuis quand Derek était _son pote_?

Puis l'attitude du quinquagénaire changea doucement.

"Très bien." déclara-t-il et il attrapa la télécommande pour zapper sur la télé qui venait à nouveau d'accaparer son attention.

Stiles fit une moue surprise, se demandant un instant si son père venait vraiment de lâcher l'affaire, mais a priori, c'était bien le cas. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour les grimper et regagner sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'affaler sur son lit. Il vida le sac plastique à côté de lui d'un geste rapide et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il y avait deux T-shirts. Il y en avait un qui appartenait à Derek, puis il y avait le sien, le T-shirt gris qu'il lui avait prêté.

Stiles attrapa le sien et l'amena à son visage, sentant tout de suite une odeur de lessive effleurer ses narines.

Derek avait pris soin de laver son T-shirt. Et Stiles réalisa qu'il ne lavait jamais ceux qu'il rendait à Derek. Il était vraiment nul parfois.

xxx

Plusieurs jours plus tard, une réunion de meute eut lieu chez Derek. Stiles en fut ravi car il était temps pour lui de procéder à un échange de T-shirts. Ils firent comme si de rien n'était durant cette réunion qui ne dura d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps : Scott et Kira enchaînaient avec une sortie cinéma, Liam et Mason avaient un plan quelconque, et Lydia et Malia avaient certainement mieux à faire.

Stiles et Derek étaient les deux seuls à ne pas avoir de plan pour la soirée, et aucun des deux n'avaient de problème avec ça.

Lorsque tout le monde décampa du loft, Stiles prit son temps pour remballer ses affaires. Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus qu'à deux, il ouvrit son sac à dos et sortit le sac plastique qui contenait le T-shirt de Derek emprunté précédemment.

Ce dernier le récupéra et tendit un autre sac qu'il avait sorti du meuble de son entrée. L'échange se faisait de manière assez mécanique maintenant. Stiles laissa échapper un "Merci." et s'affaira à enfourner son nouveau dû dans son sac à dos.

Derek fronça un peu les sourcils. Il ouvrit le plastique dans ses mains et regarda le T-shirt alors que son nez se fronçait.

Lorsque Stiles se redressa pour lui faire face, prêt à partir du loft parce que sa tâche était terminée, il vit que Derek avait l'air… _embarrassé_.

Le lycéen se rendit compte tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le loup-garou gratta le dessus de son sourcil, et Stiles savait que lorsqu'il faisait ça, c'était qu'il voulait dire un truc. Et Stiles se prépara à tout. Son corps se raidit et il sentit ses mains devenir moites. Il fixait Derek et se conditionnait mentalement. Le loup-garou allait forcément dire quelque chose comme ' _Écoute Stiles, ça va faire plusieurs mois maintenant, il est temps que ça s'arrête. Va voir un psy.'_

Stiles retint sa respiration et dévisagea le loup-garou.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il, expirant dans un même temps une partie de sa tension.

Derek n'en finissait pas de gratter _ce putain de dessus de sourcil_.

"Tu l'as lavé."

Et ce n'était pas une question, c'était un constat clair et net.

Stiles hocha la tête.

Plusieurs choses fusèrent dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il avait fait rétrécir le vêtement ? Est-ce qu'il avait niqué le T-shirt de Derek ? Est-ce qu'il avait -

"Ne le fais plus... s'il te plaît." déclara Derek, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

Il y eut un léger silence.

Stiles le dévisagea.

Derek soupira et baissa la tête pour regarder ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il releva ses yeux vers Stiles, ce dernier le fixait toujours avec interrogation, si bien qu'il se sentit coincé et obligé de répondre.

"Je crois que je me suis aussi habitué à ton odeur."

Cela laissa un nouveau silence s'installer entre eux, alors que Derek paraissait un peu confus. Les sourcils de Stiles se haussèrent si haut qu'ils semblaient vouloir atteindre la racine de ses cheveux. _Impossible_.

_Tout bonnement impossible._

Et Stiles se mit à sourire comme un dingue.

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il.

Il n'était pas un putain de tordu, ou alors, Derek l'était aussi.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête légèrement.

xxx

Deux nuits plus tard, Stiles était emmitouflé sous sa couette, le T-shirt de Derek contre son nez, et il se laissait couler dans cette sensation de bien-être. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir la tête enfouie dans le vêtement, contre son visage, alors qu'une main l'enserrait. Il lui arrivait même à de rares occasions de coincer un bout de l'étoffe dans sa bouche. Ça avait un côté rassurant, ça lui rappelait une sensation de son enfance. Il essayait toutefois de faire attention, histoire de ne pas abîmer les vêtements que Derek lui prêtait. S'il s'écoutait, il les mordillerait toute la nuit et baverait dessus. Même s'il pensait ne pas pouvoir creuser davantage dans le trou de la bizarrerie, en fait, il réalisa que c'était tout à fait possible.

Stiles soupira dans le linge odorant. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cet échange avec Derek. Parce que savoir qu'il n'était plus le seul à faire ça, c'était… Ça changeait la donne. Ça changeait la vision qu'il avait de lui-même : c'était rassurant, c'était comme une porte de sortie vers la normalité. Depuis sa possession par le nogitsune, Stiles ne s'était jamais senti si seul et il savait qu'il avait tendance à se renfermer de plus en plus… à cause de la fatigue, à cause de la douleur, à cause de ce décalage entre lui et le reste des gens.

Mais pas avec Derek.

Il y avait comme une sorte de _connexion_ entre eux maintenant. Un _secret_. Derek était dans la confidence, il partageait _ça_. C'était beaucoup. C'était énorme. Pour Stiles, cela prenait une importance phénoménale.

Il se retourna et attrapa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. La lumière de l'écran éclaira son visage un peu violemment et il ouvrit son application de messagerie.

Ses doigts tapotèrent lentement sur les touches tactiles apparaissant à l'écran.

 _À Derek Hale :  
_ " _Qu'est-ce que je sens ?"_

Il attendit quelques instants. La réponse ne venait pas et il crut que soit Derek n'était pas sur son téléphone, soit qu'il ne voulait pas répondre.

Pourtant au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le téléphone vibra, posé sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. La lumière de l'écran s'alluma dans un même temps et Stiles le bascula pour lire la notification reçue.

 _De Derek Hale :  
_ " _C'est doux. Un peu sucré, comme les fruits rouges."_

Stiles se mit à ricaner doucement.

Sérieusement ? Il sentait comme les fruits rouges ?

Ça l'amusa plus que de raison. S'il avait su un jour que Derek lui dirait qu'il sentait doux et compagnie, il ne l'aurait clairement pas cru.

Puis le téléphone vibra à nouveau et un nouveau message apparut.

 _À Derek Hale :  
_ " _Et moi ?"_

Stiles sourit.

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Il attrapa le T-shirt pour le coller sur son visage et inspirer dedans fortement, puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par les effluves…

Comment arriver à décrire cette odeur ? À rendre justice à l'effet que ça lui faisait ? C'était vraiment difficile.

Il écrivit.

 _À Derek Hale :  
_ " _Je ne sais pas comment la décrire. Mais ça sent vraiment bon. Vraiment."_

C'était la meilleure odeur qu'il n'avait jamais sentie, mais ce n'était sûrement pas un truc qu'il pouvait confier. Ils étaient déjà clairement en train de dépasser ce qu'il était tolérable de dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira.

Le téléphone vibra à nouveau.

 _De Derek Hale :  
_ " _Bonne nuit Stiles."_

Il répondit pareillement.

 _À Derek Hale :  
_ " _Bonne nuit Derek."_

xxx

C'était le week-end des dix-huit ans de Scott. Ils avaient tous débarqués dans la maison de campagne de Lydia pour l'occasion, pour passer deux jours en lisière d'un lac absolument magnifique. Le vendredi, après le lycée, ils avaient tous pris la route en trois voitures différentes. La destination se trouvait à deux heures de trajet de Beacon Hills. Ils étaient allés faire des courses à Wallmart et le frigo était plein de bières et de bouffe pour faire des barbecues ; de quoi tenir le week-end et même plus encore.

Scott était aux anges et les ados avaient l'air emballé par ces deux jours hors du cercle parental. Derek était présent, mais pas forcément concerné par cette effervescence. Ils avaient fait une répartition rapide des chambres en début de soirée, qui était sans surprise : Scott dormait avec sa petite amie Kira, Lydia avec Malia, et Liam était avec Mason. Ce qui laissait Derek et Stiles dans la dernière chambre, et ça, c'était en fait une surprise.

Si Derek avait tiqué, il ne le montra pas. Stiles était resté muet comme une carpe. Il avait dormi un nombre incalculable de fois dans la même chambre que Scott. Mais Scott n'était pas Derek. Ni de près, ni de loin.

La meute avait passé la soirée à parler, à jouer au billard parce qu'il y en avait un dans la maison de campagne des Martin - c'était comme ça dans les maisons de vacances de riches paraissait-il. Ils avaient mangé des burgers grillés au barbecue, bu un petit peu - même si pour trois d'entre eux, ça n'avait aucun effet.

Finalement, Stiles s'amusait. Scott avait eu _raison_ de les réunir tous ici. C'était ce dont la meute avait besoin.

xxx

"Tu prends lequel ?" demanda Stiles, nerveusement.

Il y avait deux lits jumeaux séparés par quelques mètres, mais l'idée de partager cet espace pour dormir avec le loup-garou était stressante pour Stiles. En tout point. Il était allé à la salle de bain se mettre en pyjama, et en revenant dans la pièce, il avait trouvé Derek avec un simple pantalon homewear. Le mec comptait dormir torse nu. Rien que ça.

_Putain._

"Peu importe." répondit simplement le loup-garou, haussant ses magnifiques épaules taillées dans le marbre.

Stiles pria intérieurement.

"OK."

Il défit le lit du côté de la porte, puis alla prendre son sac à dos alors que Derek s'installait sur la deuxième couche plus loin. On entendit le bruit d'un sac plastique dans lequel on trifouillait et Stiles vint s'asseoir sur son lit. Il gigota nerveusement sur le matelas.

Il avait le T-shirt de Derek dans sa main et tenta de le planquer aussitôt sous la couette.

Derek le fixa quelques instants.

Stiles tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent.

"C'est super gênant." déclara Stiles de but en blanc.

Et Derek haussa un sourcil.

"Tu veux que je dorme en bas ?"

Après tout, il y avait des canapés.

Stiles haussa à son tour les sourcils.

"Euh, non. Ça va. Je veux dire, je parlais pour…" et il leva malgré tout le T-shirt qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Derek hocha la tête.

"Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas." déclara le loup-garou, incertain.

"Touché." grommela Stiles avant de grimacer. "Mais y'a quand même une différence entre le savoir et le voir."

"Peu importe Stiles." répondit Derek, comme s'il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné. "Tu dors avec mon T-shirt, je m'en fiche." dit-il et il se mit sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Ses bras massifs se croisèrent derrière sa tête.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la referma, avant de souffler.

"OK."

Il contempla quelques secondes les bras forts et les pectoraux du brun et secoua la tête. Il alla éteindre la lumière, les plongeant dans la pénombre, puis il s'allongea. Il s'installa tourné vers Derek et positionna le T-shirt contre son nez. Il faisait noir et il ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais ses yeux finirent lentement par s'habituer. Au bout de quelques minutes il voyait parfaitement l'ensemble de la chambre ainsi que la silhouette du brun allongé. Derek avait aussi tourné sa tête vers lui et il le regardait.

Stiles se raidit légèrement alors que son visage était emmitouflé dans le tissu. Les prunelles de Derek étaient plongées dans les siennes, à quelques mètres de distance.

"Quoi ?" demanda finalement Stiles à voix basse. Ce satané silence le rendait nerveux.

Il y eut autre moment de flottement avant que le brun ne réponde finalement.

"Tu as l'air tellement jeune comme ça." déclara-t-il doucement.

Et Stiles ne sut pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Mais il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il dormait avec un… _doudou. À dix-huit ans._

Il n'osa rien répondre alors Derek reprit la parole.

"Est-ce que ça t'aide à dormir ?" demanda-t-il finalement. La question avait déjà été élucidée pourtant, mais il semblait que le loup-garou voulait s'en assurer.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence. Stiles n'était pas très à l'aise avec le fait de parler de ça ouvertement.

"Oui." déclara-t-il enfin. "Je croyais que tu le faisais aussi. J'ai dû mal comprendre." répondit-il simplement.

OK, Derek ne dormait peut-être pas avec, mais il avait avoué sentir 'son odeur douce de fruits rouges' sur les vêtements qu'il lui rendait. Il lui avait clairement demandé de ne _pas les laver_. Il était franchement aussi taré que lui.

"Tu es en face de moi Stiles. Je sens ton odeur d'ici." répondit Derek.

Stiles parut surpris, comme s'il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé.

"Oh." déclara-t-il seulement. "Bien sûr. Flair de loup-garou."

Derek hocha la tête de manière quasi imperceptible.

Stiles continua à voix basse.

"Je peux aussi la sentir sur toi,... quand tu es plus près."

Il y eut à nouveau quelques secondes de calme.

"Je peux me rapprocher si tu veux." demanda Derek, incertain.

Stiles cligna des yeux lentement. Parce que là, ça devenait _carrément bizarre_. La phrase se tourna dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables dans son esprit.

"OK." répondit-il simplement avant de déglutir.

Le loup-garou sortit de sous ses draps, du côté opposé à Stiles, et il poussa son lit. Stiles se redressa et le regarda faire alors que le meuble se rapprochait. Derek arrêta alors qu'il n'y avait que cinquante centimètres d'écart entre les deux sommiers. Il se réinstalla sur son matelas et Stiles s'allongea à nouveau totalement sur le sien. Ils se faisaient toujours face et ils étaient maintenant terriblement plus près.

"Mieux ?" demanda Derek, en haussant les sourcils.

Stiles tenta de respirer lentement. Il ne sentait rien, si ce n'était l'odeur du T-shirt en boule à ses côtés.

Il secoua la tête à la négative et continua de fixer le loup-garou.

"Non." déclara-t-il. Puis quelque chose se noua un peu dans sa gorge. "Mais tu ne devrais pas m'encourager." répondit-il à voix basse. Il savait que les choses étaient doucement en train de s'enflammer dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Derek le fixa intensément et fronça les sourcils.

"Stiles…" murmura-t-il à voix très basse, et ce dernier se retourna de l'autre côté, montrant son dos au loup-garou.

Le tournant de la conversation ne plaisait pas à l'adolescent alors il préféra y couper court. Il avait gardé le T-shirt dans son poing serré et le remonta automatiquement à son nez pour enfouir son visage dedans, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. De toute façon, il était maintenant retourné et Derek ne pouvait plus l'observer, ne voyant que son dos sous le drap.

Il n'osa plus bouger et fixa la porte de la chambre fermée. Soudainement, il entendit un bruit de froissement derrière lui, puis le crissement d'un meuble qu'on tirait. Derek bougeait à nouveau son lit, et alors que Stiles pensait qu'il l'éloignait suite à sa remarque, le bruit se rapprocha. Stiles sentit son matelas bouger légèrement lorsque les deux sommiers tapèrent l'un contre l'autre. Sa respiration se coupa et il sentit Derek se remettre dans les draps, à côté de lui.

Son corps entier se figea.

Derek avait osé faire _ça_.

Puis il sentit le bras ferme du brun s'enrouler contre sa taille et son torse se presser contre son dos. Il sentit le nez de Derek plonger dans sa nuque et y respirer. Le corps de Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi tendu et ses yeux écarquillés. Son cœur battait la chamade, pulsant de manière forte et désordonnée dans sa cage thoracique. _Derek le touchait, Derek était contre lui._

"Tourne-toi." murmura Derek contre sa peau, dans un souffle chaud.

La voix grave lui donna un millier de frissons.

Stiles se retourna, presque mécaniquement et son visage se blottit instantanément contre les clavicules nues face à lui. Derek maintenait toujours son bras autour de son corps. Stiles inspira lentement et se sentit fondre. Son corps se détendit aussitôt. Tous ses membres devinrent mous et lâches. L'odeur de Derek était encore plus enivrante _à même sa peau_. Son nez effleura l'épiderme chaud et il se retint de presser ses lèvres contre. Son cœur s'emballa comme jamais à cause de cette proximité totalement inattendue et pourtant désirée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais il s'en fichait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Stiles eut le courage d'étendre son bras pour le passer également par-dessus les flancs de Derek, pressant sa main contre son dos pour refermer l'étreinte. Il l'enserra ainsi de longues secondes avant de relâcher à nouveau ses muscles. Les choses étaient clairement en train de devenir _intimes_ entre eux, et il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

"Tu ne devrais pas m'encourager…" murmura Derek, alors qu'il posait une main ferme contre les cheveux de Stiles dont la tête était toujours blottie dans son buste.

Les lèvres du lycéen s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Finalement, il posa ses lèvres sur la peau chaude, contre la clavicule du brun.

.

Fin

.


End file.
